


MARC CAN'T HANDLE THE CUTE

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Airplanes, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: It's in the title.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	MARC CAN'T HANDLE THE CUTE

Marc blushed. He and Nathaniel were sitting next to each other. On a plane. For the next 2 hours. They are going to Germany and Nathaniel has fallen asleep. On Marc.

Marc is F R E A K I N G out. NATHANIEL IS TOUCHING HIM. It doesn’t matter that they’re dating and have kissed before. NATHANIEL IS TOUCHING HIM. 

_Look how cute he is_ Marc looks down, this is going to be both the worst and the best plane trip of his life. 

Nathaniel suddenly wakes up. 

_Oh, thank god_ One side of his brain thinks while the other is booing. 

“How long have I been asleep?” Nathaniel asks drowsily. Marc blushes again.

“N-not that long!” He stutters out unable to keep his eyes off Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel gives him a cute look and kisses him quickly before pulling out his sketchbook.

“I-I need to go to the bathroom.” Marc chokes out.

Marc splashes some water on his face before looking in the mirror.

“You need to be CALM around him Marc, he’s your BOYFRIEND!” He tells himself. Marc takes a deep breath before going back. TOTALLY CALM. As in, his face is bright red and he can barely get a sentence out. 

  
_This is gonna suck_ Marc groans, mentally preparing for the next two hours.


End file.
